This invention relates generally to storage facilities and particularly to a novel, portable, clothes hanging closet, suitably small for placing behind a door and particularly valuable for use in recreation vehicles.
Hanging space of shirts, trousers or the like is often scarce and clothing of this type is often found on a wire hanger hanging over a door or shower curtain pole. In close living quarters such as found in many non-permanent residences such as recreation vehicles, space for more than a few "weekend" clothes does not exist and if one must use such a vehicle for more permanent living, there is no adequate clothes hanging space.
The closet to be described is sufficiently thin to fit behind a door or to position in a recreation vehicle without consuming excessive space, and yet it can hold two dozen shirts on hangers, a dozen slacks, and nearly a dozen ties and belts. Unloaded, it is light in weight and its 28 inch width permits it to be easily moved when desired.